How Bad Luigi Can Screw Up an Innocent Statement
by MarshMallowStomper1
Summary: Okay, don't start getting mad. I couldn't fit the whole thing in the title bar. This is actually a revised version of Yoshiharu's great story of the name above. I did this with her permission.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Okay, I do not own this story. Yoshiharu owns it. I just revised it, with her permission. This chapter is pretty much the same, but the second and third chapters are better.  
  
  
  
Getting some, and how badly Luigi can confuse an innocent statement.  
  
  
Luigi was walking to Toad's house to go pay him a visit. He hadn't seen his mushroom friend in a long time, so the visit was long overdue. He reached his house, and was about to knock, when he heard voices inside.  
  
"Hey Yoshi? About what we were talking about yesterday? Guess what?" said a voice.  
  
That's Toad, Luigi thought.  
  
"What?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"I got some."  
  
"What?!"  
  
WHAT, exclaimed Luigi in his head.  
  
"You did? Cool! From who?" Yoshi exclaimed, happy for his friend.  
  
Good question, thought Luigi.  
  
"Peach," answered Toad.  
  
Luigi's eyes got huge. PEACH?  
  
"Really? She wouldn't do that for me..."muttered Yoshi.  
  
Hell, thought Luigi, she wouldn't do that for anyone. "'Cept-a maybe Mario," he muttered.  
  
"Wanna see?" Toad asked.  
  
That pervert taped it? Luigi pulled his ear from the door.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Cool, hold on, I'll go get it," Toad said.  
  
There were some footsteps. Then, "Hey, Yoshi! Wanna come over tonight?"  
  
Luigi put his ear back to the door.  
  
"Why?" asked Yoshi.  
  
"Cause Peach is coming over again, and we're gonna play!" came a voice from afar. Probably the bedroom.  
  
Oh dear god, thought Luigi.  
  
"Really? Where'd she get some from?" asked Yoshi, obviously interested.  
  
"Bowser had given her some for her birthday," Toad said, and his voice was closer, so he was probably out of the bedroom.  
  
SAY WHAT, Luigi's head exploded.  
  
"He's coming over, too. So's Mario."  
  
What, he's having orgies now or something, Luigi thought in amazement.  
  
"Bowser's got some? Who'd he get it from?" Yoshi asked, doubtful.  
  
Luigi wanted to know that answer, too. It WAS Bowser afterall.  
  
"Well, actually, he got it from himself, last Christmas," Toad answered matter-of-factorly.  
  
"I think I'm-a going to be-a sick..." mumbled Luigi.  
  
"Oh. Where'd Mario get it from then?"  
  
"Peach. Don't you remember? His birthday, he got some," Toad said.  
  
He did, asked Luigi in his head.  
  
"Oh. Ok, then, I'll come over. And we're all gonna play right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Ugh, said Luigi in his head.  
  
"Is Bowser's very big?" Yoshi inquired.  
  
"Yeah. Probably cause he plays with it so much."  
  
Luigi could be seen holding his stomach. How did he never know that his little mushroom friend was into this   
kinda thing? And Yoshi, too, for that matter.  
  
"Is Luigi coming?"  
  
"Nope. He hasn't gotten any."  
  
How the hell did they know that, Luigi exclaimed, blushing furiously. Was nothing sacred in this world anymore??!  
  
"Oh. If he'd just ask, I'd give him some. His birthday is coming up right?"  
  
At this point Luigi bolted from the door. Inside Toad's house, Yoshi was ogling over what Toad had brought out.  
  
"Yeah, his birthday is coming up. Thought I'm not quite sure he's into that kinda thing..." Toad said.  
  
"Dude, who's NOT into remote control cars?!" Yoshi demanded, looking enviously at Toad's silver Corvette,   
which he had just recieved from Peach.  
  
"Good point," Toad shrugged, and sat down with Yoshi to talk about what kinda things he wanted to add to his car. 


	2. 2

Luigi ran all the way back to his house, then inside, and slammed the door.  
  
"Mario!" he called, looking around for his brother.  
  
"In-a the bedroom-a, Luigi," Mario answered.  
  
Luigi ran into the bedroom, to see Mario standing in front of the closet. "Luigi, which-a shirt? The red-a one, or the blue-a one?"  
  
"You-a going out?" Luigi asked, hoping what he had heard at Toad's was a lie.  
  
"Yup. Going-a over to-a Toad's house-a," Mario answered, placing each shirt in front of him, looking in the mirror to see how it looked. "Red or blue-a, Weege?"  
  
"Uh, red-a," Luigi answered distractedly. "Uh, how come-a you're going over?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Were-a gonna play a bit-a. Peach, and-a Bowser, too," Mario answered, walking into the bathroom to put on his shirt.  
  
"You wanna play-a with Bowser?" Luigi asked, looking at him funny.  
  
"Of course-a. His is-a really big. Shiny, too," Mario answered.  
  
Luigi didn't want to think about Bower's big and shiny un- mentionables, so he decided to change the subject.   
  
"His kids-a wanted to come-a too, but they-a broke all-a theirs." said Mario, which almost sent Luigi up the wall.  
  
WHAT THE HELL, Luigi screamed in his head. "When did they get some?" he said, making an almost futile attempt to hide his shock.  
  
"Mostly from each other-a." said Mario. "I think-a Larry got his from-a Bowser though." This almost gave Luigi a heart attack.  
  
"And you-a knew about this-a?" Luigi asked while trying his best not to yell.  
  
"Well yeah-a, Bowser told us about it-a."  
  
Luigi decided to change the subject. "Um...can I-a go?"  
  
"Nope. You haven't-a gotten any," Mario shrugged. "You could-a go, but I-a mean, it wouldn't-a be very-a fun for-a you. You'd be-a kinda left out."  
  
"Because I haven't-a gotten any."  
  
"Exactly-a. I'ma glad you understand-a." Mario said, walking back into the bedroom.  
  
"When did you-a get some then?" asked Luigi, cause he didn't remember Mario getting any on his birthday.  
  
"My birthday-a, remember? From-a Peach," Mario answered, looking confused at his brother.  
  
"I don't-a remember."  
  
Mario looked at him oddly. "Don't-a remember? I was-a sitting across- a from you, and-a Peach-a was sitting next to-a me. She gave it to me-a, and I-a made a big-a show out of it-a."  
  
Luigi was impressed, partially cause he couldn't understand how he could have gotten some from Peach if she was sitting right next to him. He must be very talented. Impressed also, to have the guts to do that in front of everyone. Confused though, because he never noticed.  
  
"Well-a, I'ma going to go now," Mario said, slipping on his shoes, and picking up a bag.  
  
"Weege, if-a you really want to go-a," he added, "here's-a what you have to do-a. Get some by this-a afternoon-a, and you can-a go, ok?"  
  
Luigi stared blankly at him, then nodded weakly.  
  
"What's-a in the bag?" he asked.  
  
"Some-a toys to play-a with," Mario said. "Cya later, Luigi!"  
  
Toys. Mario had "toys". Luigi shook his head. How could he have never known his brother was like this??  
And now he had another problem. Where in the world was he going to get some from? And what about Bowser's kids? He had to do something about that. He suddenly got an inspiration as he looked at the photo on the far wall. A picture of him, Mario, Peach and Daisy at the Mario Tennis Tournament last summer.  
  
He picked up the phone. "Hello-a, operator? Give-a me the Sarasara Land Castle-a, please...." 


	3. 3

An hour later, Luigi and Daisy walked hand-in-hand down the road to Toad's house. He had gotten some, and it wasn't as scary as he had thought it would be. Rather enjoyable, actually. He had explained his situation to Daisy, who, being his girlfriend, was rather nervous, but happy to help her greatest friend. And now, considering they both got some, he was taking her with him to Toad's house.  
  
"I never knew Mario was into that kind of group thing," Daisy said, looking thoughtful. "Actually, I never knew the Princess was into that kind of group thing. She always seemed so refined."  
  
Luigi nodded in agreement. "It-a kinda surprised me-a. I've known them so long-a, and I never realized it-a."  
  
"And the Bowser thing too," said Daisy, "I never though he could do such a thing."  
  
"Me-a neither." replied Luigi. "But-a that'll be taken-a care of soon. In-a the meantime-a, don't mention you-a know about it-a. It-a could make things-a worse."  
  
"Right." said Daisy. They reached Toad's house, and Luigi knocked on the door. He gave Daisy's hand a reassuring squeeze, mostly to calm his nerves.  
  
Toad opened the door and looked up at Luigi and Daisy. "Hi Luigi! Hello Princess Daisy! What are you guys doing here??"  
  
"Um...we've come over to play," said Luigi, blushing a bit.  
  
"Really? I didn't think you were into that kind of thing. You as well, Daisy," Toad said, raising an eyebrow at them.  
  
"Well..we weren't, but then we re-thought it. We're still kind of nervous, though," said Daisy.  
  
"There's absolutely nothing to be scared about, Princess. Just cause you're the only other girl here doesn't mean we're all gonna gang up on you. Bowser might though. He enjoys ramming things hard," Toad said, rolling his eyes. "He was doing a job on his when I left."  
  
Daisy blinked a couple of times, then shook her head. Luigi asked, "Is Mario in there?"  
  
"Yeah," Toad answered. "He's helping Yoshi turn on his hot rod, and Peach was blowing mine before I went to answer the door. "  
  
"Anyway," Toad said, not noticing the looks on Daisy and Luigi's faces, "did you get some?"  
  
"Uh, yes. From-a Daisy," Luigi said, looking at her and blushing a bit.  
  
"Cool. Can I see?"  
  
Luigi blushed even more. "We, uh..didn't-a tape it.."  
  
"Oh, you still have to put it together. That's ok, we can help. Come on inside," Toad said, smiling.  
Luigi and Daisy braced themselves for what they might see when they came inside.  
  
"Hey guys! Look who showed up!" Toad announced, bringing them into the living room. Luigi's and Daisy's jaw dropped.  
  
Bowser was sitting in a corner, a pair or spectacles on his nose, eyeing a very big and shiny monster truck, ramming it with his fist to see if it was sturdy enough.  
  
Mario was putting new batteries in Yoshi's Hot Rod, because the car had ceased to turn on.  
  
Peach was sitting on a cushion, blowing dry Toad's Corvette, and a can of silver paint was sitting next to her.  
  
Something in Luigi's head clicked. "REMOTE-A CONTROL CARS!" he exclaimed. "You were talking about remote control cars!"  
  
"Yeah, plumber, whaddidya think he was talking about, orgies?" Bowser grumbled, taking off his glasses and wiping them on a cloth.  
  
Actually, yes, Luigi said in his head.  
  
"Yeah-a, Luigi. Remote-a control cars. That's what-a we were talking about-a this afternoon. Remember? Peach-a gave me one for my a birthday, like I said-a. A red one," Mario said, triumphantly handing Yoshi back his car, which would now turn on.  
  
Luigi nodded dimly, and winced when Daisy smacked him on the head.  
  
"Cars, Luigi! CARS!! Get some, got some, had some, as in CARS! Not sex! MY GOD, how dense can you get?!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.  
  
"You thought Mario was talking about.." Peach began, then toppled off her cushion in laughter.  
  
"That would then mean that since Bowser gave Peach her first car, then....." Yoshi said, then joined Peach in laughing, while Bowser scowled and muttered "It's not THAT funny..."  
  
"So...so, what-a was in-a the bag then, Mario, was a car?" Luigi sighed, backing away from Daisy who looked like she could kill him.  
  
"Uh-huh. "  
  
"And when you said-a 'get some' to me-a this afternoon, you meant-a get a car, right-a?" Luigi asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"........crap..." Luigi muttered, and ran and hid behind Bowser, who looked at him weird, then looked at Daisy, and smirked.  
  
"Weeg....you didn't...." Bowser started, turning his head to look at Luigi.  
  
Luigi nodded meakly, and Bowser roared with laughter. "YOU DID!! I can't believe you did!!! I always knew the   
Mario Bros. were stupid, but this proves it!"  
  
"HEY-A!" Mario exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"What's so funny, Bowser?" Peach asked, finished with Toad's car, and now adding stars to her pink Pontiac Grand Prix.  
  
"When Mario told Luigi to get some, he did. Literally. In THAT way," Bowser added, then cracked up again.   
  
"From Rose over there!"  
  
"DAISY!" Daisy snapped, glaring at Bowser.  
  
Everybody turned to look at Luigi, and Toad said, "Then....you didn't get a car....?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Everybody cracked up. Peach didn't even bother acting lady-like, and rolled on the floor with laughter. Bowser was on his hands and knees, banging the floor with his fist. Yoshi was holding his stomach and Mario was beginning to cry, he was laughing so hard. Toad was laughing so loud he was turning redder than the red dots on his hat.  
  
Luigi sighed, then laughed a bit too, realizing how stupid he must have been to think what he had.  
  
Daisy looked at them all like they had lost their minds. She sniffed angrilly, and stalked out of the living room and out the door.  
  
"Oh dear god." said Luigi, remembering something he did.  
  
"What-a?" asked Mario while he and the rest of them regained their composure.  
  
"Um..." said Luigi meekly. "Remember how-a you said that Bowser's kids-a wanted to-a come too, but they broke all theirs-a?"  
  
"Yeah?" said Mario. Bowser looked up at Luigi at the mention of his children.  
  
"And-a how you said-a that they mostly got-a theirs from eachother-a, and how-a Larry got his from-a Bowser?"  
  
"......OH MY GOD!!!!!" yelled Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi and Bowser.  
  
"Well...." said Luigi, just before two police men barged in the door and put a pair of handcuffs on Bowser.  
  
"What the-!?" Bowser yelled.,  
  
"Alright you freak, come with us!" the first one yelled as the second one dragged Bowser into the squad car.  
  
Luigi gave a nervous smile. "....Hehe?"  
  
After Luigi, Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi and Larry testified on Bowser's behalf, he was released after serving only a week in prison. He was later charged with the attempted murder of Luigi. He served one year. Luigi was released from the hospital after a week.  
  
  
The End 


End file.
